Far away and i cant take it
by howtobecrazzy101
Summary: Zack does something that forces Cammie into hidding rated T just incase .
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the wierdness. at the end of each chapter i will put something about me It wont give away any vital info so that you could come to my house and kill me but there basic info about me**

* * *

****Cammie's POV

As I ran threw the thick overgrown forest I knew I had to get away. I could hear Zacks voice in the distance calling my name. I didnt turn around because i thought i would fall. the farther and farther i got the louder and louder Zacks words got. I could still see the broken expression on his face as he repeted

"Cammie why Cammie you can tell me."

I finally came to the place i was looking for Mr. Soloman's safe house. i quickly boarded up the door so no one could get in. when that was done i wearily walked over to the bed in the corner and let the memories wash over me

* * *

I was walking to me and Zacks restraunt on the corner of main street. I was in a outfit that Macy dragged out of her closet. I was wearing a sparkly mini dress that was a dark blue. under that i had black leggings and black ankle boots. I loved the outfit and it supprised me more than it did Macy. When i walked into the restrant i almost passed out in shock. Zack for one thing looked H-O-T HOT. Also another thing was he was standing in the middle of a wall of balloons with a entrance to a balloon hallway. He came up to me and took my hand he led me down the hallway of balloons an at the end he went down on one knee and wispered to me pationently "Cammie will you Marry Me?"

every thing within me wanted me to say yes but then i remembered and what he said would change my life forever

So I choked out " Zack y-you dont know what you did. You just Killed me

* * *

**I Know Cliffy it is amazing right. ok so this is my first fan fic an i know its short but the rest will be longer i promise **

**ok so i promised one thing about me**

**My real name is Jazzy (well its not my real real name but thats what i go by**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG those reviews touched my heart. those who didnt i shun u JK JK. but i was not kidin about the reviews. lets see if we can get 8. other wise i will not update and i no how that would make me reading the story so sad that i just ended. I will try and update every day or every other day. sorry about the missed spelled word of Zachs name i did not realize that**

* * *

Zach's POV

when Cammie said those words to me i thought she meant that she didn't love me of course i was wrong duh. Then she turned around an ran out like i murdered her grandma. Then Cammie turned around and sprinted out the door. I ran after her calling her name. when she turned the corner she vanished into thin air. I thought _Ugg how does she do that. _i searched and searched the whole town.

* * *

at Gallagher academy I ran into the P&E barn where Bex was teaching the Jade Dragon kick (**(A/N:watched that in a movie and thought it looked cool). **When i ran in all the girls stopped and starred at me. from the look in Bex's eyes i could tell she was made at me for interrupting her class. I calmly walked up to her even though i was freaking out.

I hissed in her ear "Bex Cammie ran away shes missing!"

"WHAT ZACH I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HER!"

oh great now the whole school will know about my personal life.

"Bex she ran away from me," I could here my voice rising " and she raN AWAY FROM ME!"

i stormed out of there before any of them could see me crying. since when did i cry. oh Cammie where are you.

* * *

I was in the Co-Ops class room in sub-level 2 grading the homework assiment that i handed out. i was have way threw when Liz Macey and Bex walked in.

"Hey Zach I'm sorry i blew up in your face earlier" Bex apologized

did bex just apologized?

"No prob" i echoed hollowly

"No it isn't Zack i was just scarred the circle took her."

"It wasn't the Circle" I thought out loud

"what do you mean Zach!" Bex stuttered

"i know what Cammie looks like when the Circle threatens her and i comes true. And my mom would never force Cammie not to Marry someone..."

"you proposed to her" Liz piped in

"yes i did now can i finish what i was saying" i snapped

"yes" Liz whispered

"OK so my mom would never do that because than she would have the upper hand in Cammie's life so she could use her to her advantage."

"So that means its worse" Macey worried.

"Yes Yes they are."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait i had alot of homework. ** **So Hoped u like it **

**like i said review or story goes poof.**

**because if you dont review ill get no motovation.**

**If you want to you can put in things that you thing would be good to be in this story.**

**so Review**

**oh and im 13**

**Jazzy**


	3. Chapter 3

read this or die Jk

* * *

**I know u were expecting a chapter but i dont know what to put in next. please help. i will take anyones help. doesnt matter on the idea for the story just give me one. i am stumped**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the wait i feel terrible. no one gave me any ideas. i finally got one reading another fanfic. **

**This chapter goes out to Tawny. I Know what your thinking that's not how you spell it but that's how he spelt it**

**Sorry for anything grammar or spelling wrong. im horrible at that so sorry.**

**Please forgive me. sorry.**

* * *

Zach Pov

After Bex Macey and Liz stopped freaking out and calmed down they were wondering who did this and why.

"Zach do you know anything?" Bex asked.

"If i did I would be out there now looking for the people who did this to her and kill them because they stole my girl from me. They made her scared and say 'no' to marrying me." I exclaimed

I saw Bex shrink a little which told me that i told her the right thing to get her off my back. I felt a little bad for what i said but i didn't apologize. I still wonder who it was and why they made Cammie so scared.

"well let's go find her." Macey said

"we can't just leave our classes like that ok." Liz said

"Your right. Zach you're the only one who can leave like it a Co ops assignment. you can look in the most obvious places ill ask Grant and Macy go ask Nathan to go and Liz ask Jonas to go with Zach." Bex said giving orders.

I never thought that it would be Bex with the level head. wow she changed aloft. we all agreed and went our separate ways.

I met Grant, Jonas and Nathan and we got in a car and went to Roseville we searched and searched we didn't find anything. i began wondering if she didn't want to be found and then i would never find her and i would keep looking for my whole life and never find her she could be right behind me and i would never see her. i would never find her. DON'T THINK LIKE THAT i scolded i will find her no matter where she is hidden do crevice no shadow can hid her like it did when we were in junior year i will not lose her. I don't think i could live without her.

* * *

**Hehehe i am an evil person. don't kill me though k ok then i will die**

**Review**

**Oh and im a extremely fast reader. i read a 600 page book in 3 days.**

**Forever and always **

**Me**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry about the maceys boyfriend it was Nick wasnt it. i did not get any reviews. you r evil JK i dont even knowu.**

**so this is me and my new update. im going to put up a poll for the villions name so i can choose. they are probably going to be cheesy so sorry if u dont like them**

* * *

Commie's POV

I stayed at Solomons for 3 days 6 hours 7 minutes and 47.3 seconds. the only reason I left was because I heard Grants voice in the distance. After I gathered my things I ran off into the forest with a cute guy on my tail for the second time this week (don't tell Zach i said that he would be furious.) I sprinted until I got to the hiding spot were I had my escape car hidden. you see I put that there years ago when they came after me

* * *

Grant's Pov

So i was in the forest heading towards Solomons safe house since that were Cammie hid last time. When I got there I saw that there was differently someone here in the past few minutes they must have left in a hurry because they didn't decide to cover their tracks. there were dust tracks in the corner where Jammie must have climed out the window. ( I Know this because the tracks were just big enough for her shoes) also the bed corner was a little messed up and Mr S. (A/N that's what im going to say because I don't know how to spell his Name) always leaves it perfect. **(A/N is Grant noticing things that he shouldnt is he supposed to be clueless tell me the answer) **Then i heard some rustling outside and ran to the sound. i saw a dirty blond blur and knew it was Jammie. I ran after her but when the Blur turned the corner behind a old dead willow tree I lost her. I spoke in my Comm. Unit "Sorry Zach i lost her"

* * *

**ssssssssssssssssssoooooooooo ooooooo what u think I no it is short but I didn't no what to put in it i got a little lost sorry. i have writers block.  
So review i will accept anything. i hope u liked it. if u have any ideas on what to put in the story tell me.**

**Review Or PM me ill take both**

**Please don't kill me**

**ME**


	6. Up for addoption

Im putting up this stry for adoption so who wants to take the stry.

Im sry but i cant take care of this and i dont no where im going so ya plz someone take it

I didnt want to delete it so ya here u go

Agian im sry


	7. Sry 4 the scare might b long to update

Guys im sorry but i dont think i will b adopting it i just had writers block but i dont mind sugustions and this one reviewer put me in the right mind set and i want to be and author and i think i will get a betta for this story so ya tots. and im sry for scaring you but the idea hit me on the head like a back of bricks.


	8. chapter 6

**Sorry i took so long im so so so sorry**

* * *

Cammie Pov

I was in New York City. I knew Zach was on my tail. I saw glimses of him. I was glad i died my hair a bright blue just like my sister Jo. and cut it supper short. Jo walked into the restrount before me while i trailed along and looked behind me. I saw Zach but still walked in. I bought a small coffe where i quickly traded places with Jo to go to the bath room.

Zach's Pov

We were walking in New York City. I saw a girl with fiery red short hair. When she turned i saw Cammies blue saphire eyes. I watched 'Cammie' get a coffee and sit down and start reading. I looked behind me then casually walked in and sat down. She looked up not suprised at oll.

"Hi i can sit here right?" I asked

she answered in a southern voice "ya sure hun."

"My name is Simon" I said holding out my hand with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Rachel," She answered while taking my hand and shaking it. Then she continued "so Hun chatca doin Here all on your Lonesome"

She smiled inicently when the bathroom door opened and came out a girl that looked just like the girl in fromt of me. SHe sat down nest to her and said "Hey Blackthorne boy meent my twin sister"

My mind was blon. SHit she has a sister. She. Has. A. Sister. The doors opened behind me and the gang stepped up behind me. Grant looked from the to girls and back agian.

"woah dude which is which" He asked

Jo's Pov

I was trying to hold my self together but i couldn't take it i burst out laughing. Cammie soon joined in and tears started roling down our we calmed down they were looking at us weirdly.

Cammie spoke up "well Im cammie and that freak is my sister Jo"

"thats me and HEY" I pipped up slash screamed the end

Zach tried to grab Cammie but i slapped his had before he could. I also grabbed cammie punched Grant in the face and ran out of there in the midst of the confusion.

We ran to our motel 6. When we got to our room we plopped on our bed when we heard breathing

Cammie whipped out her pistol aiming it at the shadowed corner. she took off the safty and amed it at the corner. The shadowy figure came to view and it was

(A/N So wanted to end it there)

Zane. Cammie lowered her gun but still held onto it and readdy to fire.

"What do you want" Cammie snapped

"Now Cameron that isn't very nice" he scolded

Cammie and me gave up we ran up and hugged him. He hugged us back of course.

"So what did you need" cam asked

"To say DUCK!" HE SCREAMED

We both hit the floor as bullets shot above is. The room was obliterated and dust fell from the ceiling. Plaster falling off the walls. Tables broken and glass shattered and sprinkled over us. To make it worse someone kicked down the door. A very pissed off...

**hahah I'm cruel. Maybe I'll update sooner since I'm ungrounded sry. Oh and I'll update by at least next week if I get 6 reviews.**


End file.
